The present invention relates to wall panels for use in gas turbine engine combustors, and in particular to wall panels with cooling paths for creating a cooling film and methods of manufacturing cooled walls of combustors. Combustors used in commercial gas turbine engines, such as those used in aircraft or power generation, may generate combustion gases at very high temperatures. These temperatures are often high enough to damage the combustor wall unless sufficient cooling is provided. Combustor walls also carry mechanical loads that include loads due to pressure and/or interference fits from assembled components. Despite cooling schemes, combined thermal cycling and mechanical loads cause combustor panels to crack due to thermal mechanical fatigue (“TMF”). Cracked combustor panels must be replaced to avoid liberating portions of the panel and damaging downstream gas turbine components. Therefore, a need exists to provide a cooled wall for a combustor that has increased durability.